Suit
by MissAnnoying-LostInWarblerland
Summary: Once upon a case, there used to be thirteen of them. 'The Suit'. Now, there are only six left. The only remaining spies left from the original group.  As they come together once more to save one of their own kind, danger waits for them. AU
1. Ace

**Hello, dear readers.**

**How would you like to see our _friends_ play a game?**

**-Ace**

* * *

><p><strong>9:30, New York, The Green Hotel<strong>

"You look stunning, Rachel, calm down." Mercedes reassured with a smile, staring at the soft green dress draped over her boss' figure.

Rachel Berry huffed, and stared at her self in the mirror. In her opinion she looked anything but stunning. There were dark marks under her eyes from lack of sleep, her lipstick was too bright and clashed with her dress and her nail varnish was chipped.

Mercedes sighed, "Everyone's waiting for you," she said gently. Rachel's eyes moved over to her assistant. "Five minutes," she snapped.

"You don't have five minutes." Mercedes replied. "Last chance, remember?"

Rachel scowled. Of course she remembered. One more slip up, and she's be fired. No more second chances.

"Fine," Rachel grumbled, gathering up her bag "Fine."

Mercedes smiled, and snapped her phone shut. "If we take the back elevator no one will see you coming."

Rachel almost snorted in disbelief, but instead smiled polietly and placed her back under her arm, before taking small steps out of the room, only now remembering why she loathed high heels so much.

Thankfully she made it to the elevator without tripping over or killing herself, or both.

As the doors slid shut, followed by a soft ping, Mercedes' phone bleeped. She flipped her phone open, and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how you work with these people." she muttered gently. Rachel smiled softly.

There was a soft tapping noise as the assistant tapped out a quick reply, before she snapped her phone shut again.

There were a few seconds of soft silence as the elevator made it's way down the floors slowly.

_There's a place for us, a time and a place for us. Peace and quiet and open air, Wait for us, somewhere._

Rachel frowned as her phone rang. "Better not be Ryan," Rachel grumbled as she opened her bag hastily.

Huffing, she pulled out her bright pink phone and slid it open.

_**1 new message.**_

_**Unknown**** contact**_

Rachel frowned a little. It was probably a rabid fan that'd somehow found her number.

She clicked open, and quickly scanned the text, before almost dropping her phone in shock.

_Of course. Who else would have her number?_

As Mercedes stared at the elevator doors, completely unaware of the text on Rachel's phone, Rachel smiled.

Perhaps she'd be getting fired after all.

**Queen,**

**Would you like to play a game?**

**-Ace**

* * *

><p><strong>10:00, Texas, Sugar Club<strong>

It was hot in the club, but whether it was from the dancing or because the air conditioning was broken, no one knew.

Most of the men, and a few of the women, were more interested in the Latina up on the stage than their partners.

The Latina in question was dressed simply in a small black dress. She was singing as a treat, because, lets face it, she _had_ just stolen thousands of dollars from the club manager. The poor darlings wouldn't dance here again.

_"We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place.."_

Oh, she knew it was dangerous, not leaving straight away, but she lived for danger. And she liked the rush.

She smiled as the song began to end. She glanced at her ring watch quickly.

Ten PM. Perfect.

The song ended, and suddenly the lights flickered, before the whole club was plunged into darkness.

Santana grinned and jumped off the stage lightly. Someone grabbed her hand, and quickly pulled her out of the crowd of panicking clubbers.

There was a shout, probably from a security guard, and Santana and her partner broke into a run.

"What the hell, San!"

Santana rolled her eyes, and stopped to quickly tear off her heels. She threw them behind her in the hope they'd hit someone. There was a dull thud, and a growl.

Santana smirked, and continued running.

"I just wanted to have some fun, Blaine," Santana replied, kicking the back door to the club open. "Lighten up."

Blaine scowled and pulled Santana into the alleyway...

And almost ran into a black limosine.

"Shit." Santana growled.

One of the doors opened, and someone spoke. "Get in,"

Santana blinked and glanced at Blaine. "Is that...?" Blaine trailed off as he heard the security guards getting closer.

"Get. In."

Santana shrugged, and hastily tugged Blaine towards the car. She slipped in, and pulled Blaine with her.

The security guards appeared in the doorway ust as the car pulled away. Santana waved out of the open window. "Bye bye boys." she blew a kiss, and withdrew her hand as the window rolled up.

With a sigh, she pulled her blonde wig off, and shook her curls free. Blaine frowned as her wig landed on his face. He pushed it aside, and passed her a small black backpack.

Santana smiled, before glancing up.

"Of _course_ it's you,"

The person sat opposite Santana and Blaine laughed. Santana grinned and leant forward to hug her friend.

"God I missed you, Artie." Artie smiled, and patted Santana's back. "Ditto," he whispered. Santana sat back, and Blaine shook Artie's hand.

Opening her bag, Santana pulled out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Look away," she said. Artie nodded, and stared out of the blackned windows as the car moved along slowly. Blaine shrugged, and grabed his phone. "How are you, Seven, Nine?" Artie asked.

Santana smiled, and tugged her t-shirt down and crossed her legs. "Fine," she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm OK," Blaine said with a small smile. Artie grinned.

"Good. So, how would you feel about playing a game?"

* * *

><p><strong>10:30, Lima, The Puckerman House<strong>

_Lima sucks._

That's the thought that was running through Noah Puckerman's head as he lay on his bed, one arm slung over his eyes.

The curtians were shut blocking out any light, and he hadn't shaved in two months since he lost his job.

There was a bottle of... something, some sort of alcohol, on his bedside table, and empty cartons of chinese and pizza scattered around the floor.

_Life is full of **shit**._

Puck groaned, and shifted slightly in his bed. His phone had been ringing all _fucking_ day, and he had a headache from all the bleeping.

There was an eerie silence, that was suddenly broken by his phone softly buzzing, before playing a soft tune.

_Oh, Sweet Caroline, good times never felt so great._

Puck sat up a little, his phone only rang like that when...

A small bit of hope tugged at his heart as he fumbled for his phone. He hastily slid it open, and almost screamed in joy when he read the text. He settled for whooping instead.

**King,**

**How would you like to play another game?**

**-Ace**

* * *

><p><strong>10:30, Tennessee, In The Air<strong>

"I hate flying," a young woman groaned.

Sebstian Smythe frowned and stared at her. "Then why _are _you flying?" he asked in a you-are-_so_-stupid voice.

The girl shrugged. "I'm Sugar Motta," she smiled, "I'm going to be famous. Remember my name." she winked.

Sebastian stared, and shifted down a little in his seat. He was on a plane for three hours sat next to a mental girl named Sugar who was sure to beat the world record of crazy woman with the most cats.

Sebastian paled a little as the plane set off.

"Hey, are you OK? You meerkat face looks white-" she stopped herself, "Sorry! Aspergers!" she grinned sheepishly.

Sebastian stared and smiled quickly, before turning away.

Three hours was _such_ a long time.

An hour later, Sebastian learnt Sugar _never_ shut up.

He was contemplating murder when his phone rang quietly.

_You've been hit by, you've struck by, a Smooth Criminal_

Sebastian jumped, and picked his phone up, wondering how the _fuck_ someone was calling him.

He unlocked his iPhone and stared at the text for a minute, before smiling, and tucking his phone away.

Interesting.

**Eleven,**

**How would you like to play a game?**

**-Ace**

* * *

><p><strong>11:00, United Kingdom, London<strong>

It was raining. As always.

Sometimes Kurt _really_ regretted his decision to move to England.

Teeth chattering, Kurt pulled his coat tighter around his body. His scarf had blown away in the strong winds and he was freezing.

He managed to stumble to his apartment without his hands dropping off. He smiled, and slammed the door shut. It was warm inside. Thank _god_.

Still a bit cold, Kurt kept his coat on, and made his way to the kitchen. Hot chocolate sounded like heaven right now.

There was a chirp as Kurt passed the sitting room. "Hey, Pav," Kurt smiled at the bird, who chirped, and bowed its head in a greeting.

Finally peeling off his coat, Kurt opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. Running a hand through his wet hair, he blinked rapidly, and placed the milk on the side.

He was just about to pull out the coca powder, when his phone rang.

_I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity._

Kurt sighed, and reached for his phone. He leant against the counter as he flipped his phone open and read the text.

He stared at it for what seemed like hours, before he dropped the phone. It landed with a loud clatter.

Kurt grinned and grabbed his coat. He didn't even care it was cold outside.

Finally. Something to do.

**Four,**

**Would you like to play a game?**

**-Ace**

* * *

><p>So? Did you like it?<p>

It's Puckleberry :P Uh, Klaine xD

And, please don't kill me, Sebtana. But please remember, this is AU. Brittany isn't in this, her and Santana never met.

Uh, the Santana/Sebastian thing will be explained in later chapters. :) Please keep an open mind.

I'd suggest you listen to this as you read, take out the spaces xD http: /www. youtube. com/watch? v=vliRrj8XQ6U

Puckleberry FTW! :D

Klisses and Kluddles Xx


	2. Home

**Hello, dear readers.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning of the game. Perhaps you'd like to hear some more?**

**-Ace**

(Quick note. Artie is _not_ a spy, he's... something else, and simply 'Artie'.

**Veronique Ruthven:** Yup :) **Cameo45**: Nope, Mercedes isn't, but she will appear again. Blaine's story will be explained, and it'll say _why_ a boy like him is in a group like this :D And to everyone, thank you, your reviews made me very happy xD )

* * *

><p><strong>6:00, An Airport, Unknown Location<strong>

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait!" Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly, her dark hair fanning around as she spun on her heel to face the two tired, pissed off people leant against one of the limousines that they had arrived in separately. Santana glared at the tiny brunette over her glasses, and growled. "_No one_, is this fucking happy in the morning." she pushed her sunglasses on properly and took a sip of her coffee.

Puck scowled at both of them. "Stop being loud," he said. His voice was rough and quiet, and Santana rolled her eyes, "No," she said loudly, "It's your own fault you're hung-over." she smiled sweetly when Puck groaned and moved away from her. Rachel stared at him worriedly. "Does he need help?" he asked no one in paticular. Santana shrugged, "Probably," her eyes flickered away from Rachel for a second, and she sighed a little.

"Berry, go spread your crazy over there," she gestured towards something behind Rachel, and the petite girl spun around quickly, her hair whipping Santana's face. Whilst Santana was spluttering, Rachel grinned brightly, and threw her arms open wide. Across the room, only a few steps away, Blaine Anderson grinned just as brightly, dropped his bags, leaped forward and swept Rachel up in a hug. Rachel squeaked slightly, and hugged her best friend close. "I missed you so much!" she said rather loudly.

Blaine chuckled, and lifted Rachel off her feet and spun her around before setting her down and releasing her from the hug. She swayed a little, quite dizzy, and Blaine grinned. "I missed you too, Rachel," Rachel's brown eyes lit up, and she gestured towards Santana. "Santana's here, and Noah too." she smiled at Blaine, "We're waiting for Kurt and Sebastian."

Blaine smiled, and nodded, his hazel eyes lighting up at the thought of seeing everyone again. There was a small pause that was broken by Santana scoffing loudly. "Really?" Blaine glanced over at her, a confused look on his face. "'Really?' what?" Santana rolled her eyes, "Never mind. I should have know the sunshine twins would have been this happy at six in the morning." she replied, half to herself, half to anyone listening. Blaine grinned, "You know you love us really," he slung an arm across Rachel's shoulders, and they both looked at Santana with matching grins.

Santana responded by rolling her eyes and muttering some swear words. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled away from Blaine. "Coffee?" she asked. Blaine nodded eagerly, "Please," he replied. Rachel smiled and disappeared into the limo Santana was leaning on. She returned five minutes later with two cups of coffee, and she handed one to Blaine with a soft smile.

Blaine smiled back and glanced around. "So... where are we going?" he asked. Santana shrugged and glanced around. "Artie didn't say." she replied. Rachel nodded, "But we're going as soon as Kurt and Sebastian turn up." she smiled and nodded towards the limo driving in. "One down, one to go." she grinned and skipped towards the limo as it rolled to a stop.

The door opened, and Sebastian stepped out, a small smile on his face. Rachel clapped, and practially shoved the coffee at him, before she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. Sebastian laughed lightly, and hugged her back with one arm. "Nice to see you too, Ray." Rachel grinned, and pulled away before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards everyone else.

Santana rolled her eyes and muttered a "Sebastian," in greeting, Puck, who was sat on the floor by the limo, waved, and Blaine grinned and gave him a one armed hug. "Is everyone here?" Sebastian asked when the 'hello's' were over. "No," Rachel replied. "We're waiting on Kurt."

And at that moment, another limo drove in, the heavy doors closing behind it. Lights flickered on, and the car stopped. Rachel began bouncing up and down slightly and she clapped her hands together. Puck rose, and Santana shook her head. "Always dramatic," she sighed. The limo door opened, and Rachel ran forward and threw her arms around the pale, skinny boy who stepped out.

"I missed you so much, Kurt!" Rachel cried. Kurt nodded, and smiled. "Missed you too," he said, hugging the small girl back. Rachel grinned and released him as Puck walked over. 'Sup?" he asked. Kurt smiled, "Nothing much, Puck. It's nice to see you again." he smiled, and Puck smiled back. "Artie in the front?" he asked. Kurt nodded, and Puck walked towards the passengers seat to help him out.

Rachel gestured towards Santana, Blaine and Sebastian. "Come and say hello." she said with a grin, and Kurt let her pull him towards the group. He smiled at everyone gave quick hugs, before Puck and Artie finally joined them. Artie smiled as he studied the group. "I'm glad you all came." he smiled. Everyone nodded.

Artie gestured towards a limo. "We'll all be riding together for the next journey." Santana glanced at Rachel and groaned. "Great."

Puck glanced at Artie, "Where are we going?" he asked curiously. Artie smiled. "Home," he replied. Everyone exchanged looks, and Artie grinned. "Come on," Everyone slowly but surely began to follow him and they all got into the limo, Santana clearly unhappy that Rachel was still a ray of sunshine.

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel sat together, and Puck, Santana and Sebastian sat together opposite them. Once the driver had safely buckled Artie in in the front, the journey had begun.

Kurt smiled at Blaine over Rachel's head, and reached over and nudged him gently. "Hey," he smiled. Blaine grinned at the younger boy. "Hey." Kurt tilted his head, "What's wrong with 'Tana?" he asked curiously. Blaine shrugged, "You know she hates early mornings, and from to looks of it, Rachel's been happy since they arrived."

Kurt glanced at Rachel, who's head was resting on his shoulder. "I can hear you," she mumbled tiredly, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Did you get _any_ sleep?" he asked softly. Rachel lifted her head and glared at him. "Yes." she replied firmly. Kurt chucked and wrapped an arm around her. "I'll pretend I believe you," he whispered, and Rachel giggled, before burying her head into his shoulder again.

* * *

><p><strong>7:18, Unknown Place, Unknown Location<strong>

The journey didn't last as long as everyone expected, and Santana almost broken Puck's legs as she clambered out of the car. 'I can't handle Berry.' she said. Puck glared at her, as he got out the car, and Rachel sighed, before grabbing the sleeve of his jacket and pulling him away, before both of them stopped and stared at the house in front of them. It was huge. Like, _huge. _

The six friend stared at the house in awe, and slightly in fear. Artie chuckled as the driver, Louis, placed him in his wheelchair. "Wait till you see inside," he grinned, and began to wheel towards the house. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Ace wasn't lying about wanting a big house," he muttered. Kurt nodded as everyone began to follow Artie.

Nervously, everyone stepped into the house, and immediately eyebrows were raised and Rachel and Kurt squealed happily. It was almost _too_ perfect. If it hadn't been for the clothes dropped carelessly, and the pictures of everyone.

"It's amazing!" Rachel grinned. Artie smiled, "Thank you."

There was a thump from upstairs, and everyone glanced up. "Artie?" a voice called. Artie smiled, "Yeah?" he called back. "Are they here?" the voice was getting closer, and everyone glanced at the staircase. "Yeah," Artie replied with a smile.

Suddenly, someone almost fell down the stairs in their hurry to get down them. Rachel giggled as the person stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at everyone. "Oh my God," Blaine grinned, "Hey, Ace." Ace grinned back, and stepped forward, before hugging everyone. "I missed you all so, so much," Ace smiled, and stepped away, before pushing her hair back.

Everyone frowned instantly as they studied her. She looked ill, and tired, like she hadn't slept. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, and Ace raised a hand, "Don't." she said, stopping Rachel in her tracks. Artie sighed and grabber her hand, "Honey..." Ace scowled and glanced at Artie, "Did you tell them?" she asked. Artie shook his head, "No. But I'm about to, Quinn,"

Quinn sighed, and sat on the stairs. "Go on then," Artie sighed, "Can't they sit down?" Quinn glared, "They should have been informed already, Artie." her voice was angry, and Artie stared at her sadly. "Tell us what?" Santana asked. Artie glanced up at her, and sighed, "Matt and Mike are being held hostage,"

Rachel gasped, and everyone stared, "They what?" Sebastian asked. Artie nodded. "We don't know where, but all we know is that someone close to us leaked information."

Santana scowled, "And you think one of us did it?" Rachel looked shocked, and Kurt glared. Artie raised an eyebrow, "No. Don't be stupid." Santana crossed her arms and glanced away. "Then who?" Blaine asked curiously. Artie frowned, "That's why _you're_ here."

Quinn smiled slightly, and Rachel sat next to her. "We'll find them," she said determinedly. Quinn nodded, "I know you will," she laughed slightly, and wrapped Rachel up in a hug. Artie blinked, and glanced at the others, "We need to get to work straight away, but how about breakfast first?" Everyone nodded eagerly, and Blaine looked around wildly, "Where's the kitchen? I'm starving." Kurt grinned ar him, and Artie rolled his eyes before pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Blaine and Puck shared a look, before racing towards the kitchen. "I want pancakes!" Rachel called after them, before Quinn let her go and the brunette skipped towards the kitchen. "I'll make sure they don't burn anything!" she said.

Quinn sighed, "That's not what I'm worried about," she glanced at Santana, Sebastian and Kurt. "So, where have you all been?" she asked gently, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. Santana smiled, "Texas. B and I did a few jobs together." she shrugged, "Nothing special,"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, before glancing at Quinn. "England," he smiled, "I was in England, doing nothing." Quinn frowned, and tilted her head, "Crown jewels not appealing to you, Kurt?" Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "Cute, Q, really."

Quinn stuck her tounge out, and rolled her eyes as Kurt wondering into the kitchen muttering 'childish'. "Egypt," Sebastian said after Kurt had gone, "And then Paris." he smiled, and Quinn's reply was cut off as Rachel appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "New York. I was an actress," she gave a sad smile, "Wasn't everything I thought it would be." she shook her head, and skipped away.

It wasn't until thirty seconds later, when a cry of "Noah!" came from the kitchen, followed by a smash, Artie began to regret taking them all to a shiny new house.

* * *

><p>Did ya like it? Do you like Quinn as Ace? Do you like the characters? Do you like Klainebows? xD<p>

Klisses and Kluddles Xx


End file.
